Lean Luthor Reborn
by GirlProject
Summary: Kara becomes Morgana (Lena Luthors) Personal Servant.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;" /div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:308}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 20.5333px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter One /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:308}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 20.5333px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We meet again /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:308}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 20.5333px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:308}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 20.5333px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5333px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:308}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Lady Morgana, the kings ward". The ballroom bustles with all the most powerful people in the land. The lady Morgana a guest of the king steps out from the sea of opulent gowns. Her dark red dress laced with gold accents hug her curves perfectly. Her beauty is stunning and the everyone in the room has noticed her. Kara a young servant who is new to the kingdom serves drinks to the guest. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Artur /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the king's son /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"scoffs at his fumbling servant "Go get me a drink". Shoving the empty goblet into merlin's chest too hard. Merlin quips "Yes sire" grumbling under his breath. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Morgana enters the room /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Artur,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" merlin and Kara are stopped in their tracks. T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"here was none in all of Camelot that matched her beauty./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"kara's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mouth goes slacked jawed in awe./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Guinevere Morganas handmaiden notices Kara. "drink"? Says Guinevere. Kara still staring not paying any mind to Guinevere "Hello? Anyone listening" She waves her hand. Kara snaps back to reality whipping her head to look at Guinevere. She is very beautiful with dark skin and brown hair. "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I am so sorry here". She pours Guenièvre a drink into her goblet. Gwen smiles at the servant "You aren't from Camelot are you" Gwen chuckles at the clumsy servant. Kara in a panic "Me? Oh no I'm from." She hesitates thinking of a believable lie "I'm from a farming village a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ways/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" from here". Gwen is intrigued "Ah I see" Kara looks back at Lady Morgana her eyes soft and focused. "She really is a beauty isn't she" says Gwen with a smirk on her face. Kara smiles biting her lip. "Huh oh yeah sorry I just I've never seen someone like her before". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" takes a drink from her goblet "She's beautiful on the inside too, who knows maybe she will be queen one day, I hope". Kara looks at her "Queen?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" confused by the question "Well yes, she's the kings ward and Artur /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"is/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the kings son it only makes sense. Kara looking at the two. Kara opens her mouth "But". Across the room Morgana glares at Artur as he tries to talk to her. "They don't seem close". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==');  
border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hushes her "Watch your tongue". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pauses "Truth be told she isn't too fond of him. he's too arrogant for her, but the king is pushing them together". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" takes another sip of her drink "You didn't hear any of that from me, this wine is strong" She gulps. Kara smiles at Gwen. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The king stands up from his seat to make a toast. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". The king stands at the front of the room along a huge table. Everyone takes their seats as he toasts to the crowd. Lady morgana sits beside him as his ward, his son prince Artur sits to the king's right hand. We are here to welcome an esteemed guest the Lady Helen of Mora. The crowd claps their hands eager for the esteemed singer's performance. Lady Helen stands before everyone in the middle of the room. Her voice echoes an eerie power to it. The candles go out as everyone nods off to her sirens call. Cob webs appear like magic around their bodies. Kara is unaffected along with Merlin who has covered his ears. Kara sees Merlin's eyes glow and the chandler break above the women squashing her. The spell is lifted and everyone awakes. They are stunned by the site. The women /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"pulls/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" out two knifes hurling them at prince Artur and lady Morgana. Merlin saves Artur, Kara without a moment to lose appears in front of Morgana stopping the knife in its tracks. Morgana looks at the blonde servant in shock, then to the knife. Morgana breaths out heavily "How" Kara is at a loss for words looking into Morganas green eyes. The kings voice cuts through the moment. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "You saved my wards life; you should be rewarded" interrupts the king. Kara fumbles not wanting a reward or any attention. "Honestly it was nothing ". The king smiles "You shall be rewarded we owe you a debt, you will be morganas personal servant" He smiles looking at the crowd they cheer at his proclamation. Kara shocked and terrified makes eye contact with merlin who saw her move at the speed of light. Both scared the other will say what they saw. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The night settles/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The servants clean up the ballroom as the royals leave for bed. Kara cleaning up a table looks at Morgana and Morgana looks back at her unsure of the servant. Morgana speaks to Uther the king. Kara looks down trying to focus on her work. Gwen comes out of nowhere "So we will be working together now" Kara startled "Oh it's yes I don't "Gwen gives a genuine smile "It's a good thing, Morgana can always use more help around the castle". Kara quickly adjust her glasses "I just wanted to be normal, no one special". Karas face solemn. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" puts her hand on Karas shoulder "You'll do just fine; most would be honored to serve the kings ward". Kara forces a side smile "Yeah I, I am honored". Morgana looks over "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Qwen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Morgana calls. Guinevere looks at her Lady "Yes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="SpellingError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"m'lady/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"". Gwen whispers to Kara "You'll do great, I'll see you tomorrow early at the stables ". Kara did not realize the extra responsibilities that came with being a wards servant. "Wait!?" exclaimed Kara. Gwen had already gone to Morganas side. The two /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"walk/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" away as Morgana looks at Kara again, Kara nervous looks away pretending to clean the table in front of her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW33924392" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Merlin goes to Kara and whispers /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 28.5px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" need to talk, meet me tonight by the well". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW33924392 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW33924392 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28.5px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
